Like Me, Love Me, Hurt Me
by blueberrylover360
Summary: Annabeth has been cheated on five times. so has Percy. Their "true loves" were cheating on them for each other. when Annabeth and Percy meet each other, what will happen? what will they do? PERCABETH and FLUFFY rated T for language. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, I have been on this website for about a and already I made three stories! Check out my other stories! Also my account on FictionPress I have the same username too! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth's POV**

I can't believe him. This is the _fifth _time we broke up in less then two months. He cheated on me _again._ All the times we broke up is for the same reason. _Cheating._ I should have said goodbye to his sorry ass _years_ ago. The first time we went out we've been dating it was for _two years. Two fucking years. _Here's how it went down.

_*flashback _

_I felt on top of the world. Like nothing can stop me. Me and Luke have been dating for over two years and I didn't let anything bring me down. Joy and happiness was over flowing all around me. But then I saw _her. _A red headed girl _kissing _my _boyfriend. _What the_ _hell?_

"_Luke! You fucking bitch! How could you?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears filling my eyes._

_He looks toward my direction and pushes away the girl. He says "Annabeth, its not what it looks like! I swear!"_

"_We are _done!_" I scream and run away, tears now falling down my cheek._

"_Wait! Annabeth, wait!"_

"_Save it Luke. Even if you didn't mean it, how come you didn't push her away?" I ask, feeling crushed by all the hurt he caused me._

"_But Annabeth, I love you." Luke said, and kissed me. I pushed him away and said "No. We're done. I'm sorry, but you crossed the line Luke. I'm not sure I can ever love you that way again. I can never trust you again."_

_His face was sad and desperate. It hurt to even look in his direction. "Please. I promise I will never aver cheat on you again. I'll be trust worthy and honest and love you for all eternity. Please give me another chance. Everybody deserves a second chance. Please."_

"_Fine. As long as I don't see her near you or me ever again, we can be together. Like you said, 'everybody deserves a second chance.'_

_*reality_

That was the worst mistake of my life. Love life to be exact. Every time he cheated on me was with the same girl. _Rachel Elizabeth Dare._

**Percy's POV**

"GOD DAMN IT!" I scream. My so called _girlfriend _cheated on me. _Again. _For the _fifth _time. _Five __fucking times!_

"How _could _you?" I scream. The person I thought I knew was crying and trying to apologize. Under different circumstances, I would've been on my knees and apologizes but _hell _no. She _fucking cheated on me. Me. _Her _boyfriend _for _two years! _Two years of my life I believed I found love, my one _true love_. But I was mistaken.

"I-I-am-sor-sorry-Perce-Percy. I'm so-sorry," she stuttered. Pathetic. Simply _pathetic._

"That's all you can say? _I'm sorry? _I was going to _propose _to you! _Why? _Tell me, _WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME FOR THE PAST TWO YEARS OF OUR LIVES?"_

"I DON'T KNOW, PERCY! OKAY? I DON'T KNOW WHY I DID!" She broke down crying again.

"Look, I'm sorry," I say, my voice softened. Her face brightened, "but that doesn't mean I'm taking you back." She looked at me and for a moment I could see all her emotions: sorrow, regret, and _heartbroken. "_Why not? Why won't you take me back? You did all the other times..."

"THAT'S BECAUSE I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU! I WANTED TO TRY AGAIN AND SEE IF I CAN FIND THE SAME GIRL I FELL IN LOVE WITH! But she left a long time ago, and possibly might never come back." I said the last part quieter and let all the emotions I felt pour out into the words I said.

"I understand. I'm so sorry, Percy. Please forgive me. That's all I ask of you. Goodbye, Perseus Jackson, forever." She got up and started walking away. Before she got to the corner I shouted "I FORGIVE YOU RACHEL! DON'T YOU FORGET THAT! I FORGIVE YOU!" I wave and see her smile and waved back. She left.

I head to my apartment. Once I get there I start to pack up. There's no way I'm staying here. _Goodbye old Percy. Hello new Percy. _I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cool! So far I have 2 Reviews, 2 Favorite Stories, and 7 Story Alerts! Awww... I feel so loved! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth's POV**

So much for _true love. _Damn you, Luke.

I was walking through Central Park, when I saw someone. A _red headed _girl. _Rachel._

I ran up to her and said "Why did you go out with _my boyfriend?" _ I practically screamed in her ear.

She got up right in my face, so close that I could feel the intensity and I could smell her breathe. Let me tell you, her breathe did _not _smell good. "Maybe I wanted to, why do you have a problem with that, _bitch?_"

Okay. Its _on _now. "Who are you calling a bitch? Last I checked, you dated a man who _already _had a girlfriend. And you did that _six _times. Oh, and by the way, your breathe smells like you ate shit."

She gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "Why I never!"

"You never what? Kissed _my _boyfriend? I bet you had a boyfriend at the time too! I bet you cheated on him for Luke! That's true. Now isn't it?"

"Shut up! You don't need to know about Percy!" Instantly she held her hand to her mouth again, and I realized, she just _admitted _she had a boyfriend and she said his name.

This can't get any better. "So you _did!_ Wow, you _are _a slut!"

She smacked my face. "Oh, that is _it!_ Come here, bitch!"

She screamed and ran toward me. I grabbed her and got her in a headlock position. She tried to escape, but it was no use. I kneed her in the stomach and she groaned in pain. She kicked my knee and I came tumbling down, making sure that I grab her to make as a cushion. I land right on her, as planned. She groaned in pain again. _She can't take a hit, can she? _I thought. We were drawing a huge crowd by now, and some of them were snapping pictures. _Oh, great, _I thought, _look good for the camera, Annabeth!_

Just then, a tall man with messy black hair and sea green eyes came. "Hey! Rachel!" He pushed me away and grabbed the weak looking bitch.

She looked up and said "I knew you would come and rescue me, Percy! I just knew it! Now, go and beat up that bitch!"

I look in horror at the man. He seems to see my frightened expression and says "Actually Rachel, I just came over here so you can give me the key to my apartment. I'm moving so I need it and we're broken up now."

She looks at him in shock and screams "YOU BASTARD! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO GIVE THE KEYS NOW! AND TO THINK, YOU WERE MY KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR!"

"Fine. Suit yourself, Rachel, But if I get fined for it, I'm putting it under your name." After the last syllable he dropped her and came over to me. "Let me help you up. Sorry for pushing you out of the way, and for all the craziness that happened." He held out his hand and I grabbed it.

"Thanks. My name's Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

"Nice to meet you. My name's Percy Jackson. I've heard a lot about you."

I stare at him in shock, but managed to shake it off. "Same here."

"Hey, do you want to go grab some coffee?" He asks, his expression and body hopeful.

"Why, I would love to." I say, smiling. He smiles back and says "Right this way. I hope we get to know each other more."

"Same here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, im so sorry I havent been updating! I was so busy with archery and sword fighting practice! and no its not fencing, we use actual swords. Like Greek swords, heehee. But I was in the hospital for a while cause when I won my competition the person I was fighting got angry, ran up to me, and sliced my back. I had to get 17 stitches and I have 12 more in my head. On the bright side I gave her a broken jaw and into a 2 week coma! ok maybe there isnt any brigth side...**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Percy's POV**

We went to Starbucks and it turns out we both have a favorite coffee: cappuccino with extra foam and a lot of caramel. I asked if they could make an image of a rose in Annabeth's, and Daffy Duck sticking his tongue out on mine. They did. I have to admit, Annabeth's looked a _whole _lot better than mine. Mine looks like a guy with muscle spasms drew it. I guess I was right, because a dude came by jerking his arm around.

"What's this?" I turned my attention over to Annabeth.

"Oh, I requested the guy to make a rose for you. I thought it could be a symbol of our friendship. Just to show that I"ll be by your side all the time, for eternity." I'm not used to being so mushy and lovey dovey, but when I caught hold of her eyes, she was smiling. And not that friendly smile. It was a _loving _smile. Like _love love. _I smiled back.

"You have pretty eyes and a beautiful face," I said, not really knowing I said that. I blushed and said "Uhm... Hi?"

she blushed and giggled. I swear her giggle took me from here to heaven. It was _that _amazing. "Thanks. You have a cute smile and a handsome face."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now, lets get to know each other."

"Okay," I said, moving into a comfortable position.

"Alright."

"What's your favorite color?"

I smirked. "Really? It seems a bit childish, don't you think?"

She returned the smirk. "No, now answer my question."

"Blue. What about you? Hey, that rhymes!"

"Same. Okay then?... Your turn to ask a question."

"What's your middle name?"

"Minerva."

"Oh cool, mine is Orion."

"Yeah, I guess, yours is too. Now, what do you think of me?"

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. What do you think of me?"

"Well, to start, you have pretty eyes, and a great smile. I love your laughs and giggles and everything else about you. You basically have anything and everything a guy wants in a girl. You'll have guys drooling for you when you walk by. What do you think of me?"

She blushed a deep red. "Uhm... Thanks. Well, you have an amazing smile. A nice deep voice but not too deep, which is good, I guess, and everything else girls like in a guy."

"Thanks," I said. I realized my face was getting red and hot and my hands are sweaty.

I had an idea of asking Annabeth out on a date, but I just met her, but then again, the same thing happened with Rachel. But I didn't feel the same thing I felt when I first saw Rachel. When I saw her I felt an instant feeling of connection. Same thing with Annabeth. But with Annabeth I feel _love. Pure true love. _I never felt anything like it. Its like I'm supposed to be with her for the rest of my life.

"Hey, uh, Annabeth? Will you-uh-maybe-say-uh-if you want to-hopefully-go-out-with me?" I kept stuttering like an idiot who can't get a hold of himself. I was shaking a bit in fear of her saying no. but to my surprise, she said "Yes, why not? I mean-i-uh-wouldn't-uh-mind-to like-go out-uh-with you-just for a friendly thing-but-uh-I'm sorry..."

We both laughed. "Its okay, Annabeth. Saturday. At 8. I'll pick you up. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. Its okay. I mean I have nothing planned for the weekend and so yeah."

"Great," we both said. I smiled and so did she. I felt some thing warm and soft in my hand. I looked down. I am holding Annabeth's hand. We both blushed but held hands still. I was caught up in the moment and it felt like the right thing to do. I leaned forward. Annabeth froze, but leaned forward too.

"WHT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?" a voice boomed.

I froze. It was a man with blue eyes and blond hair. He had a scar running down his face. _I wonder who he is. _I looked over at Annabeth and she's frozen. I look her straight in the eye and I see one simple thing that turned my in-heaven day into oh-hell-no-nightmare.

Her eyes said _this is my ex boyfriend, Luke, and we're in trouble._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back! I am so happy that I'm not grounded anymore.**

**Oh I went on a date a while ago and it was HORRIBLE. I bought clothes that costed me 100 dollars and I got bird poop on them, (they still wont come off, too!), then a 9 year old kid who h***ed my leg awhile ago, came up to me, then kissed me! ON MY LIPS. He took my burnt sided cookie too! its not fun being a 9 year old's first kiss.**

**Then when I came home my mom said, "So, let me get this straight. You spent 100 dollars on new clothes but you managed to get bird poop on them, went on a date, got to be a 9 year old's first kiss, and so what's the point in this?" she said all that why laughing and I said the smartest thing, that is, that I thought was smart. "I WENT THROUGH ALL THAT, AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET MY BURNT SIDED COOKIE, BECAUSE THE LITTLE DEMON ATE IT!" guess what she did. Say "aw, you poor dear," or "Well there's always a next time." nope. She laughed. Then she said "I remember what you looked like when you were younger. You used to be as white as a Chinese kid, but now your as tan as a Mexican kid." see, don't I have a nice family? Felt good to say that.**

**Well, I digress (vocab. Word!) ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4**

**Annabeth's POV**

Before Luke came in I was having a _fabulous _day. What better way to spend a nice Wednesday afternoon to get in a fight with a Red Headed Devil, **(a/n: this is my friend's nickname I gave her, it suits her well too.)**, and to get caught in between her relationship with a handsome man.

I mean, I did like that I got to beat the shit out of her, **(a/n: sorry about the lang.)**, but I have to admit seeing his face made stomachs flutter in my stomach and make my knees buckle. His perfect black hair, his mesmerizing sea-green eyes, and his dazzling smile. Well that's enough to make any girl fall down to her knees and stare in awestruck. And to add up my luck, I was on a date-like get together with him. And he's about to kiss me. Or at least, _was._

I came back to focus because I realized I was holding my breathe, and I needed to breathe _fast. _As I drew in a breath, _Mr. I'm _way_ better than anybody, even you, _smirked and said, "Taken aback by my," he flexed his "muscles," "amazing presence, I see. And no doubt, you like what you see." the _nerve _ of him. Waltzing in on my date-like get together with someone I barely know.

Before I could do anything, Percy cleared his throat in that _"who do you think you are?"_ kind of way. I thought it was cute. At least, in _some _kind of way.

Luke turned and looked Percy dead in the eye. "What do you think your doing? I saw you. You were about to kiss my girl. But I guess you chickened out, 'cause you looked embarrassed, and sat back down."

"I'm not embarrassed." Percy said, but it was barely audible.

"I'm sorry what did you say," Luke said, smirking.

"I said 'I'm. Not. Embarrassed. Why don't you go pick on somebody your own size, huh? 'Cause even when I'm _sitting down _ I'm still taller than you. And, Annabeth isn't your girl. Not anymore. Didn't you hear the news? They said there's a guy named Luke and he just can't come to grips of his break up with this _amazing _woman," Percy said. We were drawing quite a crowd. Looks like Starbucks gets some free advertisement, huh?

When I looked at Percy again him a wink, and he blushed a faint pink. Continuing on, Percy said, "You are just a low life jerk. What kind of person breaks up with their girlfriend _five _times in just _two _years? I'll tell you who. _Bitches. _People who are just conceited and so full of themselves. And not only did you break up with her five times, you _cheated _on her with _my girlfriend._"

"now the crowd was pulling out cameras. _Again with the cameras people? Don't you have something _better _to do?_

Luke was about to say something, but he was cut short because Percy said "There are three reasons why your like this. Number one is: underneath all that "muscle" there's an insecure little girl just banging to get out." Okay, _that _was funny. Apparently the others thought so too, because they were having little laughing fits.

"Number two is: like a caveman, your brain is _under_developed. Therefore making you act aggressively and stupidly." now everyone was bursting up. Luke on the other hand wasn't. He was counting from 1-10, like when people calm themselves down when they're pissed off.

"And number three: Luke's got a small wiener." okay, now I was laughing on the ground. All the kids were laughing hysterically and the adults were trying to breathe through all the laughter.

"I'm out. You coming with," Percy asked me. As I regained my posture, I was able to nod. He took my hand, but we were stopped when someone said "Hey! What's your name? The both of you?"

"I'm Perseus Orion Jackson friends call me Percy. And this is Annabeth Minerva Chase. Call her Annie and she'll flip out on you," Percy said, smirking.

"Come on, lets get out of here," I said, dragging him along.

"Oh, wait. Annabeth, about what happened earlier. You know, when I was about to kiss you? I didn't mean to. I mean, I was caught up in the moment, and it felt like the right thing to do and-"

"Stop," I said, putting my finger on his lips. "Its okay. If I were in your shoes, I would've done the same."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Okay. So why don't we start over again?"

"Okay, why-"

Percy, being as ignorant as he is, spun in a 360, and stopped right in front of me; arm extended in a hand shake gesture. "Hi. My name is Percy Orion Jackson. Friends call me Percy. Now what's your name," he asked.

Percy kept wiggling his eyebrows, making it almost impossible for me to answer. "My name is-giggle- Annabeth- giggle-Minerva-Chase. If-if you call m-me An-Annie, I wi-will kill you."

"Harsh."

"Well that's what you get for making me laugh."

"So I can't make you laugh? Fine by me. You won't laugh at anything funny anyways," he said, crossing his arms and turning his back toward me.

"You are so childish, you know that," I said, trying to get in front of his face. After 5 unsuccessful attempts, I turned around and pouted too. Percy spun around and grabbed me into a tight, yet nice, hug.

"Percy!" I squealed.

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"Let go of me!" I squealed again.

"Let me think about it. No."

"Please?"

"No."

"well, why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I say so."

"But-"

"No buts! Ha ha, I just said 'no buts.' I gotta blog about that," he said, immediately dropping me.

"Hey! That hurts your butt you know!" I said, rubbing it.

"Hays for the horse."

"Yeah, and the horse is you," I said, said, smirking.

"That's not nice, Annie," Percy said.

"Don't. Call. Me. ANNIE!" I said. I must've been scaring him, because he came up with a lame excuse to get away from me.

"Fine. Bye Percy," I said, walking away.

"Wait," Percy called after me. I spun around and said "Yes?"

"What's your number," he asked me. once we exchanged numbers, we said goodbye, but before that Percy asked me if we could do this again.

Guess what. I said yes.


End file.
